Sproing (249)
Sproing, A.K.A. Experiment 249, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to use her spring-like body to launch boulders. Her one true place is helping people reach high heights. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Bio Experiment 249 was the 249th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to launch boulders. 249 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At some point, 249 was presumably activated, captured, and named Sproing. Leroy & Stitch Sproing was seen when Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to check on all of the experiments, and she finished up near the movies, where Sproing was elevating a man who was changing the letters on the display outside the theatre. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Sproing, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sproing participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by trapping Leroys in her coils. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Sproing is a spunky, cheerful and playful experiment who likes to show off and do tricks with her spring-like body for friends. She's a mostly happy little experiment, except she has a bit of a sore spot when it comes to Lilo and Stitch. She's jealous of Stitch and wants to be in his place as Lilo's best friend, yet Lilo is totally oblivious to it. After being captured, tamed, and named Sproing, Lilo decided the best use for Sproing's powers would be to help people reach high places. Sproing was content with her given place, but wanted to be close friends with Lilo like Stitch was. When Lilo failed to reciprocate or even notice this, Sproing began to resent Stitch and became jealous of him. Biology Appearance Sproing is a dark navy blue and white roughly koala-like experiment that vaguely resembles Stitch with a coiled spring-like body, a large white patch on her face, a wide mouth, red round nose, large dark beady eyes, two little ears and little antennae. She stands 2 feet (when her spring is coiled up) and weighs 15 lbs. Special Abilities Sproing can launch boulders by using her spring-like body, bounce and jump really high. She is able to hold heavy weights with her strong coils. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Sproing's pod color is green. *Sproing is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Gallery 249 sproing by bricerific43-d587gnz.jpg 249_sproing_retracted_form_by_bricerific43-d587gnz.jpg 249_sproing_extended_form_by_bricerific43-d6v64td.jpg 249_in_action_by_bricerific43-d6g3uo3.jpg 249_Sproing_by_experiments.jpg a_nice_pic_of_sproing_by_experiments.jpg sproing_by_experiments.jpg experiment_249___sproing_by_sketch_lampoon-d7jlbs5.png Sneak_Peek__piece_one_by_RabidLeroy.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h53m06s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h02m17s81.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h43m00s82.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h43m26s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h34m12s116.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h44m59s206.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h59m29s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h33m16s48.png vlcsnap-2013-12-21-10h45m04s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h32m05s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h34m25s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h33m58s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png screenCapture 29.12.13 21-58-56.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-19.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-29.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-00-14.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-00-38.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-03-56.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-03.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-25.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-35.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-05-46.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-06-02.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-07-46.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-08-20.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-11.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-32.jpg screenCapture 29.12.13 22-09-41.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png Sproingcardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Females